


Snowflakes and Valentine's

by kenisnotdead



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Made this for Gina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenisnotdead/pseuds/kenisnotdead
Summary: Tetora has something important to say to Midori, but Midori also has something on his chest.





	Snowflakes and Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gina ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gina+%3B%29).



Midori has been thinking really hard about his feelings for Tetora recently. He's had feelings for him for a while now, but he's been used to the butterflies in his stomach and managed to forget about them until recently. His feelings have been taking over his mental and physical state. Midori sees Tetora nearly everyday, whether it be in school, practicing, or out of school just hanging out and playing video games. He begins to think all the time he spent with Tetora is more personal than the time he spends with anyone else. Tetora is the only friend Midori has ever had that understood him the way Tetora does. Tetora always seems to know when Midori is going through something, or is in need of something. In Midori's mind, Tetora was an absolute angel and Valentine's Day is in a few days. 

Midori was on his way to school and as expected, Tetora showed up beside him. "Good morning Midori-kun! Any plans after practice ?" Tetora asked with a bright aura surrounding him. "I don't think so, my parents won't be needing my help at the shop today. Wanna hang out?" Tetora's eyes lit up at what Midori said. "Hell yeah! I have somewhere cool I wanna show you on the way back to your place." He insisted as we approached the school doors. Chiaki and Kanata surprised them from behind. "Nagumo, Takamine, graduation is slowly approaching! What are you kiddos going to do without us?" Chiaki exclaimed as Kanata nodded in continuation.

Almost everyone knew Kanata and Chiaki we're dating. Sometimes during rehearsal they would be caught flirting with each other and even talking about life after high school. "Poor Shinobu will be third wheeling." Kanata said as he slightly elbowed Midori. Kanata is really doing this now huh. Midori acted like he didn't understand. "C'mon! There will obviously be super talented first years to join Ryuseitai!" Midori loved it when Tetora continued to be optimistic. It was something he himself had a difficulty doing but found comfort in, especially with Tetora. The third years continued to tease Midori and Tetora but afterwards they all said their goodbyes while heading to class.

Midori had fell asleep near the end of class. He felt a nudge on his shoulder, in front of him was Tetora. He had the prettiest brown eyes and bright smile. It kind of made Midori's chest hurt. "Ready to go somewhere cool?" Tetora snatched Midori's hand and Midori flinched a little. "Where are we even going?" He waited for a response but Tetora kept walking. "Well... It's a surprise!" They continued to walk out of the school and Midori followed without question, still holding hands. 

"Valentine's day is in a few days." The words slipped out of Midori's mouth. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Got a special someone?" You're the special someone. At least that's what he wanted to say. "Well..." Tetora looked at Midori and hesitated for a second. "Whether there is or isn't someone out there for you right now, I can and will always be there for you Midori-kun." There he goes again, being an absolute fucking angel . "Oh! we're almost there!" Tetora points to a dirt path and they continue to follow forward. There's a small stream, it's still cold so there's ice on the edges of it. 

"This is probably my favorite place to go, especially during winter season." Tetora said as he walked up closer to the stream and crouched down to it. "Really pretty isn't it?" It was pretty, the way the sun peeks through the clouds and beams down on the water and the way the trees had lost all their leaves while still having some snow on their branches. "It really is." Midori crouched down next to him. The weather was cold but Midori could feel Tetora's warmth. "Sometimes I come here after school when we don't have practice and chill out. Plus this place is pretty all year long. Kinda reminds me of you." Hold on... Did Tetora just call Midori pretty? Him? Pretty? Sure, everyone in the idol course is attractive, but to be called pretty by Tetora? "Pretty, huh?" Tetora   
hearing that again made his face flush a bright red. 

Suddenly the boys felt something fall on their face. "Is it snowing?" This had to be it. This had to be the moment. Midori stood up and held his hand out to Tetora and he took it. "Tetora I have something to tell you." but he was interrupted. "No Midori, I took you here for a reason. I have to get something off my chest." Tetora's face was red and he looked like he was about to cry, Midori kinda was too. "Midori! I really like you and I don't know when it started but when we joined Ryuseitai and we got really close I just don't know-" Midori interrupted. "I actually wanted to tell you first, I'm just not good with these things and the feeling in my chest makes me want to die right now." Midori started tearing up a bit but more with joy than fear. In that moment he felt small arms wrap around him. He returned the favor and hugged Tetora back. He could feel the other sniffling into his shirt.

Tetora looked up with tears trickling down his cheeks and a wide smile on his face. "I had no idea, I genuinely thought you would just turn me down or leave me for Anzu." Midori put his hand on Tetora's head. "I would never do that, i'm not even into girls. Honestly, i'm rarely into anybody but you're just special to me." Is this really even happening? Tetora pulled on Midori's tie so their eyes were at the perfect angle. Tetora kissed Midori softly and Midori gave into the kiss. Is this what heaven on earth feels like? They both questioned to themselves, eventually parting lips and then embracing each other once again. 

"Wanna stay at my place tonight?" Midori gestured for the other boy's hand and he gave in. "Sure, ill text my mom." Tetora used his other hand to reach his phone and amazingly was able to type the message with one hand. They continued to Midori's house and entered the front door. Midori explained to his parents that Tetora would be staying and he'd help with the greengrocer when he got the chance. The two headed to Midori's room. "Unfortunately I don't have an extra futon so you'll have to share a bed with me, but if it makes you uncomfortable I can put some blankets on the floor." Midori began to change into his comfortable night clothes and tossed some to Tetora, this wasnt uncommon for them to do. "I-I'm totally fine with sharing a bed!" Tetora was obviously flustered, but he jumped right into the bed covers, which smelled like Midori.

Midori turned the light off by the door and layed in the bed with Tetora. They could see the moonlight just slightly peeking through the widow blinds. "Hey, Tetora?" Tetora flinched. "Y-yeah?" Midori grabs for Tetora's hips so Tetora would be the little spoon "I'm gonna cuddle you if that's okay." How could Midori pass up an opportunity like this? Then Midori kissed Tetora on the head and they both drifted to sleep. 

The next morning Tetora was the first one to wake up. However; he couldn't move due to the position he was in, and he didn't really want to wake Midori up, but Tetora had to take a wizz. First he tried to gently wiggle out, which didn't work because Midori's grip was too tight. Next ,he attempted to wake up Midori. He twisted around to face Midori and poked his cheek. No effect. "Midori....Midori I really gotta pee!" Midori slightly opened his eyes but only tightened his grip more. "Hnngg but you're so warm." 

Tetora's face was flushed red but he continued to protest. Eventually he had escaped before his bladder exploded. They both got ready for school and walked the whole way their while holding hands. They both explained their relationship to the rest of Ryuseitai during practice that evening. Kanata and Chiaki seemed proud while Shinobu also seemed happy for them. Tetora continued to stay at Midori's house the next few days. Finally, the day has come, Valentine's Day. 

It was the end of class, Midori had once again fell asleep. Tetora woke him up once again, and once Midori was fully awake he stared into those beautiful brown eyes. "I got you something!" Tetora stated as he grabbed an envelope out of his bag and handed it to the other boy. "I hope you like it, I worked on it during lunch because I wanted it to be a surprise to you." Midori opened the envelope, pulled out a card and opened it. On the inside was a cute chibi drawing of what seemed to be Midori and Tetora holding hands. Above it was a message. 

"Midori, words can't describe how I feel about you but I'll try anyway. Ever since we became friends, I feel like I've met the most special person I could come across. I'm so glad I've gotten to spend time with you and treat you well. I want you to know I'll always love you, even for Valentine's Days to come. "  
Signed Tetora

That was the cutest thing Midori has ever gotten, he teared up a little. "Thank you so much, it's more than I could have asked for." Midori then continued to pull something out of his bag. "I got something for you too." He handed Tetora a small teddy bear, it had black and red fur. "It reminded me of you, I'm not so good with words so I tried my best with this." Anyone could tell Tetora was on the verge of tears at this moment, he seemed so utterly happy. Tetora leaned over the desk and kissed Midori. The other students were watching which made Midori super embarrassed but Tetora didn't care. All that mattered was that he was happy. 

That night Tetora stayed over at Midori's again. This time it was different. "Tetora I-" Midori hesitated before he spoke but he continued nervously. "I love you Tetora. More than anything, and I hope it's okay if I can show you how I feel." Tetora moved a little closer to Midori. "Y-yeah I think I get it, I'm ready." The situation started with a normal make out session then they started to take their shirts off. "You can tell me to stop at any time and I will completely understand." Midori reassured and Tetora nodded in agreement. Midori had bought some protection before hand and some lube to make it easier for both of them. 

I love you, was often a phrase used that night. It was a night neither of them could ever forget. They really did love each other. It may have seemed like some reckless teenagers just messing around but it was clear to more than just them that it was true love. That morning Tetora woke up first again, it was weird waking up completely naked. Tetora tried to nudge away but of course Midori groaned signaling he didn't want to get up yet. Tetora groaned in retaliation. "Can't we eat breakfast? I'm hungry." Midori started kissing the nape of Tetora's neck. "Am I not enough?" Midori said jokingly. "Sh-shut up and let me go!" 

Midori and Tetora continued like this for a long time, even after Chiaki and Kanata graduated and Tetora became the leader of Ryuseitai, even when they themselves were third years. They continued to be in love and be happy. There were no rules and no dysfunction, just pure love and happiness.


End file.
